Quand le coeur se décide à parler
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: OS écrit suite au visionnage de la promo du 6*9.Spoiler pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion américaine


Coucou, me revoilà avec un tit OS sans prétention, suite au visionnage de la promo de l'épisode 9 de la saison 6 (que j'ai eu le malheur de regarder) donc spoiler..

j'espère que vous apprécierez. et malheureusement rien n'est à moi..

Un grand merci à mes chouchous Spockette & Kilandra pour leurs tites corrections

let's go. 

Quand le coeur se décide à parler

L'enquête, à laquelle ils étaient confrontés, mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Jamais Bones n'avait été aussi impliquée, à part peut-être lors de l'enquête sur la disparition de sa mère. Mais là c'était différent. Ils retournent direction à l'appartement de Bones, la nuit est tombée depuis déjà quelques heures. Si Booth n'avait pas été là, Bones serait sûrement à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est, après avoir été renversée par une voiture. Mais comme toujours le preux chevalier a sauvé sa princesse. Sous le coup de l'émotion , Brennan se met à pleurer.

- j'ai fait une erreur, commence-t-elle le regard vide, et frappée de plein fouet par cette évidence.. J'ai laissé passer ma chance. Et je le regrette.

A présent, elle s'effondre, les larmes coulent à flots le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolé Bones  
- Non Booth, s'il vous plait.

Elle ne veut pas entendre ses excuses, elle seule est fautive, elle se rend compte qu'elle est passé à côté de quelque chose. Elle ne peut plus rester à ses côtés, cela lui devient insupportable.

- Booth arrêtez-vous s'il vous plait. Son ton se fait suppliant, elle étouffe, il faut qu'elle sorte prendre l'air.

- Mais pourquoi Bones? Que comptez-vous faire?

- S'il vous plait Booth, elle le fixe espérant lui faire comprendre, qu'elle n'en dira pas plus.

Voyant sa partenaire à bout, il décide de s'arrêter, il ne comprend pas le changement de comportement de Bones, il a bien une petite idée mais, comment le lui faire avouer.  
Un claquement de portière le fait revenir à la réalité, il la voit s'éloigner vers le parc qui se dresse devant eux..Il faut qu'il lui parle , qu'il la fasse parler. Il déteste la voir dans cet état.

- Bones, attendez! Où allez vous comme cela? Crie-t-il en la rattrapant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille.. Dit -elle une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- il n'en est pas question Bones. Assène Booth en lui attrapant le bras afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

- j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout cela. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure à présent. Les sanglots toujours présent rendent sa voix éraillée.

- Vous n'allez pas encore partir je ne sais où Bones? À ce moment là, il voit le doute dans le regard de sa partenaire, mêlé à de la colère, un ras le bol , et cette enquête plus que difficile.

- c'est trop dur Booth, j'ai essayé, je jure que j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Bones, il est normal de ne pas réussir à compartimenter, cette investigation est vraiment…

- ce n'est pas cela.. Elle se met à fixer le sol.

- de quoi s'agit-il alors Temperance? Il se rapproche lentement de la jeune femme.

- Tout cela est de votre faute.

Elle tente de retenir les larmes qui s'échappent malgré elle de ses yeux d'opaline, encore et encore.

- Voilà ce que c'est que d'écouter cette stupide « raison », écouter encore et toujours cette foutue rationalité, mais cela me convenait parfaitement avant de vous rencontrer, tout cela est de votre faute, réitère-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi Booth? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su m'ouvrir à vous, vous offrir mon cœur? Je regrette tellement.

Booth fait le dernier pas, qui le sépare de l'anthropologue, et la prend dans ses bras. Elle ne résiste pas, à quoi bon? Elle laisse ses larmes jaillirent et recouvrir la chemise de son partenaire. Leur étreinte est si tendre, et si désespérée à la fois. Elle s'accroche à lui de peur qu'il ne s'envole. Elle sait qu'ils ne devraient pas, qu'ils sont sur une pente glissante. Mais à ce moment là , elle a besoin de lui, de s'imprégner de sa présence.

- Bones, je…

Mais encore une fois, Tempe ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un geste, elle dépose un doigt sur cette bouche si tentatrice, ce contact les électrise malgré eux. Elle relève alors son visage, pour rencontrer le regard chocolat de son coéquipier. Cet instant semble durer une éternité. Délicatement elle pose son front contre le sien. Ils sont si près que leurs souffles se mélangent. Ils sont si bien. Ils savourent cette étreinte interdite. Au bout de quelques minutes, Brennan brise ce silence.

- j'ai commis une stupide erreur, et il a fallu cette enquête pour que je m'en rende compte.

Les larmes ont à présent cesser, mais il peut encore entendre les spasmes qui la secouent. Elle doit lui dire, exorciser ses démons, même si cela ne mènent à rien, elle doit se libérer de ce poids présent au plus profond de sa poitrine, l'empêchant d'aller de l'avant.

- quand j'ai vu… les mots meurent dans sa gorge..

D'un geste tendre, Booth lui intime de prendre son temps pour poursuivre. Après quelques secondes, elle prend une profonde inspiration, et tente de terminer.

- Quand j'ai vu la photo de la victime, j'ai été assez troublée sur le coup, mais j'ai réussi à compartimenter, me disant que tout le monde, quelque part, à une personne qui lui ressemble quasi trait pour trait. Mais.. Plus on avançait dans cette enquête, plus l'on découvrait de détails sur sa vie, moins j'arrivais à faire la part des choses. Je me suis même mis à lui parler, Booth , j'ai parlé à des ossements, c'est totalement irrationnel comme comportement. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me comparer à elle. Nous avions tellement de points communs. C'est comme si je me retrouvais en face de moi-même, et là, la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet. J'étais cette femme. Je suis cette femme. Solitaire, froide, sans vie en dehors de son travail, asociale. Et d'un coup je me suis vue sur cette table, morte. Me rendant compte à quel point j'étais seule. J'ai alors réalisé que je vivais dans la plus grande des solitudes. Oh je sais ce que vous allez dire, « mais voyons Bones, vous avez vos amis, vous m'avez moi » et vous auriez raison, mais malgré tout cela, je suis seule.

Elle s'arrête quelques instants , plongeant de nouveaux ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, dans ceux de son partenaire. Il faut qu'elle continue..

- Lorsque je t'ai repoussé ce soir là, crois-moi que j'ai regretté.

Elle le tutoie le plus simplement du monde , comme si c'était naturel. Il n'en fait pas de cas, la laissant continuer, même si il sait que cela n'aboutira à rien de concret entre eux, car il est avec Hannah maintenant, et même si cela le fait souffrir il se doit de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Malgré tout il veut savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas venu le voir si elle regrettait.

- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté pour changer les choses?

- Je… je ne savais pas quoi faire et plus le temps passait et plus j'avais d'incertitudes. Et puis après le procès du fossoyeur, j'ai eu besoin de partir, de retourner faire des fouilles, tenter de me vider l'esprit de toutes ces horreurs auxquels j'ai assisté depuis que je travaille avec toi. La foi en mon métier a été ébranlé, j'avais besoin de faire ce retour aux sources, je pensais que cela m'aiderait à oublier, à t'oublier. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu me manquais, et à quel point j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie. J'avais enfin réussit à faire le point sur mes sentiments pour toi. Quand Caroline a appelé pour demander à ce que je rentre plus tôt , j'ai été heureuse, je voulais tellement te voir, et te dire que je voulais tenter notre chance. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur et il a éclaté en milliers de morceaux, chose hautement improbable, mais je l'ai ressenti tel quel. Tu avais l'air si heureux, si radieux en me parlant d'elle. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une chimère, elle n'était pas réelle, et un peu d'espoir était encore présent. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle t'a rejoint au Diner. C'est comme si je me retrouvais dans un cauchemar sans fin. J'ai essayé de me réjouir pour toi, de me dire « eh tout ceci est ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à saisir ta chance » il est heureux sans toi. Mais plus les jours passent, plus je te vois avec elle, et plus cela m'est difficile. Oh c'est une personne tout à faire charmante, indéniablement ton style de femme, je l'apprécie énormément mais te voir chaque jour, plus épanoui que jamais, me blesse un peu plus chaque seconde. J'ai besoin de temps pour que mes blessures se cicatrisent. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi quelques temps. Et quand…

L'émotion commence de nouveau à la gagner. Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et mettre un terme à tout ceci.

- et quand, je serais prête à te faire face de nouveau sans que j'en souffre, je reviendrai vers toi.

- Bones, non tu ne peux pas…

Mais Temperance ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, une fois de plus sa phrase. Elle ne peut pas, elle doit partir maintenant. Elle relève la tête, dépose un léger baiser, sur les lèvres si tentatrices de son partenaire et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'agir ou de réagir, le laissant seul désormais dans les ténèbres de ses pensées.

- je t'aime Seeley, murmure-t-elle alors du bout des lèvres. Mais trop loin pour qu'il ne l'entende.

Voilà comment se termine cette histoire, mais peut être qu'un jour ses deux âmes sœurs finiront-elles par se retrouver de nouveau sur le même chemin, et finiront-elles par vivre en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles.

FIN


End file.
